Criminal Love
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Castle and Beckett are finally giving into their feelings for each other but their progressing relationship won't be without complications. A little bit of drama and a little bit of fluff. Caskett. T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone welcome to my first Castle fanfic! **

**I hope it is ok and not to AU. **

**

* * *

**

Rick Castle was seated in his chair watching Kate Becket who was hunched over her desk, completing the paperwork for their most recent case.

"Castle, stop watching me, it's creepy." Kate scolded him, without looking up from her paperwork.

"Sorry, detective I can't help it, you're just so captivating", he said, smiling as he continued to watch her. Kate once again didn't look at him, fearing that he would see her blushing slightly. In the past few weeks there had been a definite shift in their relationship. They had been having dinner together frequently and had spent the last few evenings curled up on the couch with him, watching movies. She had even let him take her hand in his as they walked through the park the night before. With each passing day she was finding it increasingly difficult to resist him and was running out of reasons not to give into him completely.

Castle didn't fail to notice Kate blushing at his compliment. He smiled knowing that he was slowly but surely breaking down her walls and resolute. As she continued to write, pretending to ignore Castle a lock of hair fell around her face. Acting on instinct, Castle reached out and gently tucked the stray lock of hair behind Kate's ear. His hand softly moved down the side of her face and lightly cupped her jaw. Completely forgetting where she was, Kate couldn't resist turning her face into Castles hand, letting her lips brush against his skin. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, the way he was adoringly staring at her made her insides flutter, and she bit her lip nervously.

"Ahem" Esposito cleared his throat, looking at the pair with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Castle quickly retracted his hand from Kate's face, as their intimate moment was interrupted.

"We were just um… um " Kate stuttered. "Castle was just helping me with some paperwork." She could hear Castle chuckling at her lame excuse and she gave him a quick kick under the desk and his laughter turned in a groan of pain.

"Ah yeah sure", Esposito answered, trying to hide a smirk. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to come out with us for a drink?"

"Yeah I'm up for a few celebratory drinks!" Castle said enthusiastically bouncing in his chair a little. "What do you think, Beckett?"

"I shouldn't, its already getting late."

"Come on Beckett, please", Castle gave Kate his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine", Kate agreed, rolling her eyes as Castle made a 'wahoo' sound.

"I'll meet you guys there in a little while", Kate said to Esposito.

"See you guys there." Esposito walked out of the precinct smirking again at how he had caught Castle and Beckett, he knew Lanie was going to enjoy this bit of gossip.

"Come on Beckett let's go!" Castle stood up grabbing Kate's jacket.

"I need to finish my paperwork first, Castle."

"Ugh", Castle groaned flopping dramatically back down into his chair.

"I might have been finished by now if you hadn't… distracted me!"

" Well Sorrrry!" Castle held is hands up in mock offence. "I'll just sit here quietly until you finish!"

Kate continued to complete her paperwork and Castle continued to watch her. The last few weeks had been some of the best of his life, spending so much time with Kate had been wonderful. He knew their relationship was rapidly changing, and he was delighted that she was letting it transform into something more than friendship. He still remembered the night when everything began to change.

_After a long case Castle had invited Kate over for dinner and a movie something that had become a tradition in the previous two weeks. The night had been fairly normal he had made her lasagna and then they had sat down to watch a movie, about halfway through the movie Kate's head began to droop to the side and came to rest on Castles shoulder. A few minutes later she curled up into Castles side in her sleep. Castle's senses was invaded by the smell of cherries. He slowly snaked his arm around Kate drawing her closer while silently praying that she wouldn't shoot him when she woke up. When the movie had ended Castle decided it was probably best to wake Kate up._

_Beckett, Beckett.." he shook her shoulder gently . "Kate, wake up"_

"_What Castle?" Kate mumbled into the fabric of his shirt, curling closer into his chest._

"_The movies finished." Kate yawned and slowly opened her eyes, she was startled to find none other than Richard Castle looking down at her as her head rested on his chest._

"_Oh right! Sorry!" She quickly sat up and moved away from Castle, much to his disappointment._

"_It's ok" Castle reassured._

"_Well I should be going." Kate stood brushing her messy hair out of her face._

_Castle remembered how gorgeous she had looked, with her hair tousled from sleep and how wonderful it had felt to briefly hold her._

"Okay, all done." Castle was drawn out of his memories by Kate's announcement.

"Finally!" Castle jumped from his chair once again grabbing Kate's coat. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok", Castle held up Kate's jacket and helped her slip into it. He untucked her hair from the jacket and adjusted the collar. Kate flicked her hand bag over her shoulder and fell into step with Castle as they walked towards the elevator. Just like the previous night Castle wrapped his hand around Kate's, entwining their fingers together.

* * *

"We are over here!" Lanie called catching Castles attention in the busy bar. Castle rested his hand on the small of Kate's back guiding her towards the group, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey Girl!" Lanie greeted loudly.

"Hey Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, hey Jenny." Kate gave them all a little wave.

"How much have you had to drink?" Castle asked, smiling.

"Hardly anything! Can't I just be happy to see my friends!" Lanie defended. Kate and Castle looked from Lanie to Esposito who was standing behind her, he made a 'drinking gesture' indicating Lanie wasn't being honest about having 'hardly anything'. Kate chuckled lightly and took a seat next to her best friend.

"I'm going to go get some drinks, what do you feel like Beckett? A martini perhaps?" Kate made a face at Castle's suggestion

"Nah, make it a Vodka tonic", Kate requested.

"And keep them coming!", Lanie called as Castle walked towards the bar.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Lanie?" Kate asked, amused by Lanie's behaviour.

"Well someone has to! Otherwise you and writer boy.."

"Writer man" Kate corrected.

"Fine, writer man, will never get together!"

"Lanie!" Kate scolded. Esposito and Ryan began to laugh but were quickly silenced with a glare from Kate.

Castle returned with their drinks a few minutes later.

"Vodka tonic for the lady" Castle placed the drink in front of Kate.

"Thanks Castle" Kate took a long sip enjoying the feel of the liquid running down her throat. Castle sat down next to Kate, so close that their sides were touching.

"Get us another round, writer boy!" Lanie hollered after few minutes.

"Ok, ok." Castle laughed.

"I'll help ya." Esposito followed Castle.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Lanie asked bluntly, causing Kate to choke a little and nearly spit out her drink.

"What? Lanie, No! we haven't even kissed yet." Ryan and Jenny glance at Kate with curious faces; Kate realized that she had spoken rather loudly.

"Yet?" Lane asked arching an eyebrow.

"What I meant to say is that there is nothing going on between Castle and I" she said in a hushed voice so not as to be overheard again.

"Mm hm" Lanie looked skeptical but didn't say anything else, as Castle and Esposito returned with their drinks.

"Here you go, ladies. What where you two talking about?" Castle asked, sensing the slight tension between Lanie and Kate.

"Nothing at all", Kate quickly answered.

"Sure."

A little while and more than a few drinks later, Kate was feeling the buzz of the alcohol beginning to take effect. Normally she wasn't much of a drinker, but she was being encouraged along by Lanie and found she was enjoying herself, it felt good to let loose after their most recent case. Without realizing she began to lean into Castle's side and didn't resist when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She turned to face him and once again found herself staring into his eyes as he stared back.

The rest of the group noticed their closeness and the way they were looking at each other. Lanie was about to comment but Esposito quickly dragged her away to the dance floor instead. Ryan and Jenny excused themselves quietly deciding to go home.

Kate's hand moved to rest on Castle's thigh making him jump. She slowly moved it further up his thigh. Castle unsuccessfully tried to bite back a groan. Kate had no idea what had possessed her to touch Castle so forwardly, but she liked the response she elicited from him.

"Kate.. what…what are you doing?" he managed to choke out as her hand moved to the inside of his thigh, slowly creeping higher. He was surprised by Kate's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Just having a little fun..Rick" she smiled flirtatiously. Castle grabbed her hand and pulled it away placing it on her lap. "Spoil sport" she mumbled pouting slightly. She turned away from Castle. All of a sudden Lanie came back, followed by Esposito carrying a tray of shots.

"Time for shots!" Lanie exclaimed. Before Castle could stopher, Kate had already downed the first shot and was throwing her head back again to down the second one.

"Whoa, Kate slow down!" Castle said, worried that if she kept drinking she would become even braver with her advances and he wouldn't be able to resist giving in to her. Lanie who had also had a few shots dragged Esposito back to dance.

"Stop being a party pooper Rick, and come and dance!" Kate grabbed Castles hand and pulled him towards the dance floor. 'Oh god' Castle thought, dancing with Kate in her current condition may just kill him. Kate stumbled towards the dance floor, the alcohol in her system making it hard for her to walk in a straight line.

Kate began to move her body around Castle and grabbed him by the collar pulling him towards her and began to grind her lower body against his.

"Kate" Castle growled warningly causing Kate to giggle and continue her actions. Castle tried to fight the urge to wrap his arm's around Kate's waist and draw her closer, but he wasn't completely sober either. Kate felt Castle's arms snake around her waist holding her tightly to his body. He let out a small moan at the feeling of her warm body pressed and rubbing against his. Kate bucked her hips into Castles, but before he could reciprocate she left his embrace, giggling at the disappointed look on his face.

"I'll be right back, writer man" She gave him a cheeky smile and walked to wards the bar swaying her hips. Castle was temporarily frozen on the spot as he watched Kate walk away he couldn't believe what had just happened. He quickly recovered and hurried behind her.

"What can I get ya, gorgeous?" The bar tender asked Kate.

"Hm, I'll have two shots of tequila, thank you" Kate gave the bar tender her best flirty smile. Castle's brow furrowed at the way the bar tender was looking at Kate, he felt a wave of jealousy wash through him.

"Here ya go, darlin." The bar tender handed Kate the two full shot glasses.

"Thanks", Kate winked at the man. She turned around to face Castle.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gotten me one, Kate."

"Who said one was for you?" Kate smiled and tipped back her head, swallowing both shots quickly. Castle wanted to stop her but just wasn't fast enough. Kate swayed from side to side as she felt the alcohol go straight to her head and making her vision a little blurry. She reached out for Castle and began to fall towards him. Castle was quick to react and caught her in his arms.

"Okay, I think it's time we get you home and into bed."

"Always tryin to get me into bed, Rick", Kate slurred as she leant against him.

"Not this time, Kate." Castle wrapped his arms tightly around Kate and leading her towards the exit. He waved goodbye to Esposito who was trying to convince Lanie that it was time to go home.

They stepped outside and Castle began to hail a cab, feeling Kate leaning on him even more, he looked down to see her eyes closed.

"Come on Kate ,just stay awake a little bit longer." A cab pulled up beside them and Castle slowly guided her inside the car. Once he was seated next to her, she curled up into his side and he wrapped his arms around her securely. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at letting her drink so much.

TBC..

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review i would love to know what you think and it will help me update faster. **

**Candice xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW thanks for all the reviews and alerts! :D **

**The second chapter isn't as long as the first sorry but i actually had to do some study today :(**

**Disclaimer- Sadly i do not own Castle :'( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kate rested her chin on his chest, looking up into his eyes and began to giggle as the cab drove away.

"What's so funny?" Castle's question was answered when he felt Kate's small hand making its way up the inside of his thigh for the second time that night. Still giggling, she started to stroke him through his jeans.

"Ugh, Kate, stop", he groaned, clenching his teeth while trying not to give into the wonderful feelings Kate was causing with her actions.

"You don't really mean that, I can tell." Kate smirked giving him one last squeeze before removing her hands and running them up his chest. She started to undo the first few buttons of his shirt, parting the material. Her head dipped down and she began to pepper small kisses across his chest. He felt her small hands move down to his belt and she started to unbuckle it

"Kaate… you gotta stop", Castle managed to say inbetween deep breaths. He was using all of his self control not to crush his lips against hers.

"I'm just..playing.. Ricky, Don't..you.. want to play?" she said in between kissing his bare chest.

"You know I do Kate, just not here, not now." He took her hands in his and pulled them away. Kate looked up at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Kate, I'm sorry." The cab driver chose that moment to stop the car outside Castle's apartment building. Kate pulled free from Castle's grip and fled from the cab as quickly as she could.

"Kate!" Castle called, leaping from the car to follow her. He handed the driver more than enough to cover the fare and took off after Kate.

"Kate, come back!" Kate was stumbling down the street.

"Leave me alone Castle! You made it clear that you don't want me!" she yelled. Castle was quick to catch up with her. He placed his hands on her waist, stopping her from getting away any further.

"Let me go!" Kate fought to escape his grip ,but everything was beginning to spin. He kept his grip on her hips and moved to stand in front of her.

"Let me go!" she yelled again and tried to push him away. Castle could see tears running down her face. Mentally kicking himself for letting this happen, he held onto her tightly.

"No Kate, I'm not going to let you go."

"Why don't you want me?" she said through sobs. Castle felt his heart break for her.

"Oh Kate I do, I do want you, just not this way, do you understand?" he asked. Kate nodded, sniffing a little still.

"Good, now let's get you inside." Castle led her back to his apartment, he felt her go heavy in his arms and looked down to see her eyes closed, she had finally passed out.

"Looks like I will be carrying you."

Gently, Castle scooped Kate into his arms and carefully carried her up to his apartment with some difficulty, since she wasn't even holding her own head up. He managed to unlock the door without dropping her and kicking it closed, he carried Kate to his bedroom. He pulled back the covers and gently went to place her on the bed, but she had regained consciousness and was lightly holding onto his shirt

"Mm Rick", she mumbled, not wanting to leave the comfort of his arms.

"Shh Kate, it's okay." Castle gently pulled her hands off of his shirt. His breath hitched and his heart fluttered at the sight of Kate Beckett in _his _bed, something he had been dreaming of for the last few years. After he recovered, he moved to the end of the bed and undid her work shoes, pulling them off and tossing them onto the floor.

"Can you sit up for me?" Castle asked. Kate tried to sit up but struggled, so Castle wrapped an arm around her back and lifted her up. She flopped into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Castle slowly peeled off her jacket and tossed it over a nearby chair, then removed her gun and badge carefully, placing them on the side table next to the bed.

"Do you want me to get something for you to sleep in?" he asked, knowing she wouldn't be very comfortable in her work clothes.

"Yea" Kate replied.

Castle searched through his wardrobe until he found one of his old t-shirts that would be big enough to act as a night gown on Kate. "Here we go." He placed the shirt on Kate's lap, as she unsuccessfully tried to sit up again. Castle helped her sit up again, propping her up against the headboard of the bed. He then turned around to give her some privacy.

Kate fumbled with the buttons of her blouse for a few minutes before finally giving up.

"I.. cant do it. Help me?" she whimpered in frustration. Castle took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.

"Ah yeah, sure" He turned around and sat down on the side of the bed next to Kate. Kate had slid down the headboard and was lying down again. Castle's breathing became shaky as he reached out and started undoing her buttons. He gulped when all of the buttons where undone and he opened the blouse, revealing her toned stomach and lacey black bra. He lifted her up just enough to allow him to remove it the rest of the way. The entire time he was trying to focus on something other than how sexy she looked and how silky soft her skin felt. Once he had completely removed it, he quickly grabbed the t-shirt and pulled it over her head, covering her up again.

"All done", he said to Kate who had watched him through sleepy eyes while he undressed her.

"My pants…"

"Huh?" Castle looked confused.

"My pants" Kate repeated looking down at her pants.

"Oh god", he groaned quietly when he realized what she meant.

"It's okay, I can do it." She managed to undo her pants, but struggled when it came to pulling them off.

"Let me help." He pulled her pants the rest of the way down her legs, trying not to openly gawk. The entire time all he could think about was 'Oh my god, I am taking Kate Beckett's pants off.' Once he was finished, he threw them on top of her jacket. Kate's eyes had drifted closed so he lifted the covers up to her chin and tucked her in. Brushing her hair out of her face, Castle lent down to kiss her forehead tenderly, letting his fingers brush across her cheek.

"Sleep well, Kate." He stood and began to leave the room, he was just about to close the door behind him, when he heard Kate calling his name.

"Castle?" He turned back around to look at Kate through the darkness. She looked so small in his huge bed.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she whimpered, not wanting him to leave her. Alcohol had always had the habit of making her a little sad and depressed.

"I was going to take the couch." Castle answered.

"No, stay… please", Kate pleaded; she already missed being held by him.

"Are you sure?" Castle asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Castle made his way back into the room and closed the door behind him. He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled his belt, stepping out of his pants, leaving him in just his boxers. Castle drew back the covers and climbed in next to Kate. He lay uncomfortably in the bed, not knowing if he should move closer to Kate or stay on his side of the bed.

"Castle?" Kate's voice was soft as if she was unsure.

"Yeah?"

"Will you.. um.." Kate paused, feeling embarrassed about asking him, even though less than an hour ago she was grinding up against him. "Um, hold me". Castle smirked at how nervous she sounded. Instead of answering he just wiggled closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her closer and burying his face into her hair, smelling the sweet scent of her cherry shampoo.

"Good night, Kate"

"Night." Kate quickly fell aslee,p feeling safe and warm in Castle's arms. Castle too quickly fell asleep, his mind swirling with thoughts of Kate, the last being 'I hope she doesn't shoot me when she wakes up'.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! **

**Please please review! **


End file.
